yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheat Clients
Note: The 2b2t wiki is NOT responsible for your usage of any Cheat client. You can possibly be banned on servers outside of 2b2t. Please use at your own risk. Hacked Clients are clients made for Minecraft that offer cheats (known as hacks) for players that are not part of the Minecraft's vanilla game. No hacked client website or company is affiliated with Mojang, similar to most mods. On most servers, using hacked clients is a punishable offense and may get players banned (by either admins or Anti-Cheat) from the specific server, depending on server's policies and rules. They can give players unfair advantages over others in mini games or gamemodes for things like combat and basic movement. This leads to bad sportsmanship, cheating, and rendering the games less entertaining, with the exception of the hacker being the only one entertained. Pertaining to 2b2t Since 2b2t is an anarchy server, which means almost nothing is off limits in terms of Minecraft, it allows for players to use these clients and are actually a part of everyday life on 2b. Since it is such a large part of regular day to day activity on the server, using clients are almost a must and not using one is essentially crazy. Any newfaga should keep this in mind, and should be open to the frame of thinking that all players are using a hacked client on a daily basis- because they probably are. In fact, players on 2b have even coded their own hacked clients. Most hacks on hacked clients are acceptable for use on the server however certain hacks, such as speed and flight, have limits to their usage or otherwise don't work in order for the gameplay to be fair. This is so that players don't get instantly killed by others, fly like in creative mode, gain server operator status through forceop, generate thousands of chunks every minute etc.. List of Used Clients on 2b2t This section will discuss most of the used clients on 2b2t and rank them based on their usage by the common player. Most of these are offered by Wizardhax.com or the client's own personal site. Future has its own website but requires a login and purchase to get access to the client. Common Clients * Impact - Made popular during the Rusher War after Rusher's advertisement and the eventual use of many 2b2t YouTubers. It is known to have the most useful hacks for 2b2t in free client, with features such as Entity Speed and AutoTotem. * Future - Client advertised by Fit and several other 2b2t YouTubers. The Future client costs $20, and is one of the few clients that cost money. Some cracked versions might exist. * Wurst - Common client with several cosmetic hacks such as inventory see, (working) x-ray, and better tracers. This client is also widely known of outside of 2b2t as well as on the server. Somewhat Common Clients * Wolfram - Known for NCP bypassing features * Aristois - Used commonly for its ChatSpammer feature. Has an $8 premium version and support for an alt dispenser. * LiquidBounce - Used for a brief time due to a Bed Exploit. * Matix * Skill (yes this is an actual client name) * Nodus - Was a commonly used client back in the day, very common outside of 2b2t due to being barely detectable. * Asuna - maintained by Sasha. * Xdolf - created by x0XP. Commonly distrusted due to obfuscations in the code and weird behaviour. Custom Hacked Clients * Helix - Client developed by Izverg86 and used by certain members of the Diggers. * nhack - Client made by the Backdoor Crew * Client reskins - First started by VoCo. Eventually used by soda factions. * DonFuer client - roumored to having been used by the DonFuer , and to be a custom client with multiple exclusive cheats. * Vapid - Client created by c1yd3i * root - Developed by 086 * Kinodupe - Client that only existed for 6 whole days during the 11/11 dupe. Its only purpose was to make duping easier during the 11/11 dupe. However, using this client would leak your co-ords. * Vort3x - Vortex Coalition client made by inv41idu53rn4m3 popular for spamming Did you know? messages and duping during the 11/11 dupe * Glowclient - Client Created by GlowskiBroski, contains a working packetfly and some other unique hacks * Future Gold - Codename for a custom client made by the future devs, it is private and is better than even the paid version of future Installing hacks into Minecraft This is a general installation guide for '''Windows' and for WizardHax clients.'' WARNING: If your computer knowledge goes as far as pressing radio buttons and pressing, "Install," on the installation wizard, take extra precautions on installations or don't do it at all. Step one - you must choose the desired hacked client as their are several clients that a player can choose from. Step two - you need to download it and this is where it gets risky. The reason it is risky is because of downloading through the main website of the hack. If you download through the website, it will most likely take you through an ad.fly or a website of the same function(Coins for a click) that could spawn a pop-up that contains a virus or any other malicious entity that will make your antivirus protection freak out (or a scam ad that says you have one and to call a number, but still). Unless you have an Ad Block program (Still Risky), it is much safer to get a MEDIAFIRE (NO OTHER WEBSITE) '''link from a '''TRUSTED PERSON. Do not, under any circumstances, open download links, let alone links in general, that were posted by someone in chat. Step three - you must have a zip file opener. Programs like 7zip and WinOpener are sufficient to unzip the client files. Not suggested to get WinRAR as it is not free (the first two are completely safe. Heck, one of them is from Windows itself.). Step four - once you unzipped the file, go to the .minecraft folder in the %appdata% folder and transfer whatever is inside the unzipped folder into the versions folder. Step five - once you have done step four, open up your Minecraft launcher and make a new profile. Depending on the client, it may require to be named a specific name: i.e. 313hax (Impact)). Now simply change the Minecraft version to the one with the hacked client name next to it and you're good to go. Worst comes to worst, you can always look up how to download clients through youtube tutorials. Make sure you do not watch any tutorials from the WizardHax channel as it will lead you through the websites that have the malicious entities. Note however, that it is only the ad.fly links of which are malicious. It may be beneficial to use an antivirus in all usage and downloads. Category:2b2t Category:Miscellaneous Category:Exploit Category:Lists